Season 1 Act 7
Synopsis Having passed the Newcomers' Debut Performance, Team Otori prepares for the next test stage, the Ayanagi Festival, by going on a summer vacation training camp at the Hiragi Family villa. Upon arrival, the boys find the building covered in plants and run-down. Unfazed, Otori hurries them to enter. As he talks about the floor plans, the team looks at the inside of the villa in amazement. They then question the house's condition and Otori guesses that it might be because it hasn't been in use for quite some time. Tsukigami asks for the practice room, but Otori yawns and tells them that as actors, they need to rest as well. Now with free time, Hoshitani and Nayuki decide to explore the grounds. They hear a noise coming from the food storage shed and go over to investigate. The two find a mysterious creature that growls at them, causing them to scream loudly. Alarmed, the other members race outside and find Hoshitani holding the door shut, claiming that there is a bear inside the shed. Said 'bear' begins to slam the doors and everyone rushes to Hoshitani's side to help. To their surprise, not only does the 'bear' create a hole in the side of the shed, but it turns out to just be Inumine who was looking for food. Although a bit dazed, he still recognizes Team Otori and introduces himself to them. The other members of Team Hiragi then appear and perform their song. After they finish, Toraishi and Ugawa immediately scold Inumine for disappearing and Tatsumi explains to Team Otori that Inumine is practically useless for everything except musicals. Toraishi asks why the other team is also at the villa and Kuga replies that they are probably there for the same reason. Meanwhile, Hiragi enters a room and finds Otori lying on the couch, resting. He tells him that he didn't expect the two of them to use the same place and that he can't believe that he can fall asleep in such a dusty place. Their conversation is cut short when their teams enter and begin arguing for who has the right to the villa. Intrigued, Otori proposes having both teams share the space for the summer. After everyone finishes the lunch that Nayuki made, Team Otori continues to clean the villa while Team Hiragi practices. When the boys enter the last room, the master bedroom on the second floor, Kuga finds an old picture of Otori and Hiragi when they were younger. It's revealed that the two are related, as the Otori family is a branch of the Hiragi family. Eventually, both teams encounter each other again; this time at the entranceway. Because Ugawa starts insulting Team Otori, Tengenji retaliates and the two fight. Sawatari worries that the expensive vase will be knocked over so Inumine and Hoshitani try to get it out of the way. Unfortunately, they end up breaking it instead. Hearing the noise, Hiragi and Otori come out to see what happened. The members attempt to hide the evidence under Hoshitani and Inumine's shirts, but are found out when Otori picks them up and discovers the broken vase shattered on the floor. Nayuki tries to cover it up by saying that a bear did it and although everyone plays along, they aren't able to create a logical explanation. Yet to their surprise, Hiragi seems to believe them and tells them to clean up. Before they can, however, Otori insists that they need to purify it as it was an unlucky vase - one touch would take away a person's life. Otori then ominously points behind them and all the members scream at a mouse. Otori begins laughing, admitting that the 'unlucky vase' was all an act, and Hiragi reveals that they knew from the very beginning that it was their underclassmen who broke it. Hoshitani and Inumine quickly apologize and take the blame, but Otori reassures them that the vase was actually a cheap replica. Relieved that everything was resolved, the teams head off to prepare dinner. Now alone, Hiragi and Otori comment on how the boys completely believed in what they said. It turns out that the vase actually was an expensive piece from an old, distinguished German brand. Everyone enjoys themselves for the rest of the night. Both teams cook dinner, eat, and use the baths together. Later, Hoshitani goes to the practice room by himself. As he sings a note, Tatsumi enters the room and the two talk. Tatsumi states that while Team Otori's "Ayanagi Show Time" was impressive, they are no match for Team Hiragi. Tatsumi then asks Hoshitani for his reason for becoming a musical actor and Hoshitani tells him about the high schooler he admires. Tatsumi reveals that he finds Hoshitani pure and interesting because he knows nothing. However, he also lacks as a leader and will eventually reach his limit, especially since he can't turn to that high schooler for advice. In response, Hoshitani declares that despite his shortcomings, he doesn't know a way to give up his dream. Stunned by his answer, Tatsumi calls him Hoshitani and his team's performance wonderful and admitting that he can't deny that something about them shines. Tatsumi leaves for his teammates and Hoshitani thanks him for the fun their teams got to have. This leads to Tatsumi reminding him that the day's earlier events were coincidental and that tomorrow, they would return to fighting for the top spot. Even so, Tatsumi looks forward to Team Otori becoming formidable rivals. Back in the master bedroom, Hiragi tells Otori to put away the old picture before the underclassmen see it. They then discuss each other's sensitivity and how Otori never listens to Hiragi's advice. Suddenly, the two look out at the window and spot a bear cub. Otori stops Hiragi from calling the police and they watch as the cub happily runs back to its companion. At the same time, the rest of Team Otori find Hoshitani in the practice room. As he proclaims that he really wants to sing right now, the other members laugh at his weirdness. Summer vacation is almost over and the boys have returned from the training camp. Nayuki is glad that he already finished his homework so they can enjoy the rest of the holiday. Hoshitani, on the hand, forgot to and frantically tries to complete it. Characters in order of Appearance *Nayuki Toru *Tsukigami Kaito *Hoshitani Yuta *Tengenji Kakeru *Kuga Shu *Otori Itsuki *Inumine Seishiro *Tatsumi Rui *Sawatari Eigo *Ugawa Akira *Toraishi Izumi *Hiragi Tsubasa *Tavian (Brief Appearance) Insert Songs *[[☆SHOW TIME 7☆|'Star of Stars']] by Team Hiragi Trivia * This is the only episode where the school uniform is not worn. * This is the first episode to specifically state what season it is (summer). *During the first television broadcast: **Ugawa and Toraishi host the preview of the next episode (Act 8). *During the second television broadcast: **Tsukigami and Tatsumi host the CC before this episode starts (accompanied 4-koma comic drawn by Aokita Ren). Official Screenshots 00000181.jpg 00000182.jpg 00000183.jpg 00000184.jpg 00000185.jpg 00000186.jpg 00000187.jpg 00000188.jpg Navigation Category:Episode